Kyuti Inran
=+~>> [ This is EwImTrash's OC. Please ask her before using her OC in any fan-related items! ] <<~+= Backstory Kyuti was born to two mothers, one bisexual, the other lesbian. She was originally a male boy the doctors had suggested to call Kyan. The to girls decided to call their son Kyuti, and slowly but surely transform him into a transgender woman. It had taken a while, but by the time Kyuti was 5 she had fully ended her successful trans''formation. She went to school thinking she was a woman, and stayed that way until 5th grade. There was a meeting about puberty. The teachers and principal knew Kyuti was trans, so they took her to the male meeting. Kyuti soon found out what this meant, and ran home to her mothers. There, they told her she was transgender. Kyuti stayed home the rest of the year. Once she started middle school, Kyuti thought she would have a second chance at keeping her true gender a secret. Unfortunately, her mothers told the headmaster she was transgender but had not told her to keep it a secret. In 7th grade, Kyuti heard her name over the speaker with "male" before it. She screamed swears, and ran home. She was home schooled the rest of her middle school days. Her parents decided Kyuti needed to become truly female, and they took her into surgery that would give her breasts and "girl parts". The doctors said the surgery would take a year to fully finish. Kyuti started highschool after the surgery had finished completely. She went to Akedemi. Akedemi was to only place she could share her former transgenderism. She goes there to this day. Quotes ''" *scream* YOU MURDERED THEM! HO-HOW...HOW COULD YOU! MONSTER! *scream* " -Seeing a student murder " *light, high pitched scream* You're all bloody! Why are you all bloody! " -Seeing blood on a student " *scream* What's on that!? It better be jam. WHAT IS IT?! " -Seeing a bloody weapon " *scream* What the hell! Are you okay! What the.... " -Seeing an insane student "'' *light scream* You murdered them/You have a bloody weapon/You're all bloody/You're going insane....But like I care. I just want to go home..."'' -Seeing blood/murder/weapon/insane student on low atmosphere "Well...there is one thing...." -Asking to complete Kyuti's task "Well...(Student's Name)....he's/she's the only one who makes fun of my former transgenderism.....they gossip about me daily....I want revenge....But...I doubt you can do anything...and I'm to scared to...." -Kyuti's task "Yeah...I doubted...thanks for listening anyways...I shouldn't have said that to you...you shouldn't have asked if you weren't going to help...." -Declining her task "R-really?! Thank you...but please! Don't hurt them! I don't want that kind of revenge! Make it subtle! Please! Thank you, again." -Accepting her task "You did it. But...please tell me you didn't hurt them! I said I didn't want anything like that! If you didn't, thanks." -Completeing her task Task Kyuti is bullied by a different student each week. To complete her task, you must lower that student's reputation by 25, and report it to Kyuti. You can report to Kyuti after killing the student, but she will check the student's home and see that they are gone. She will call the police and that will result in an instant game over. You can report to her after not doing the task. She will see that she is still getting bullied and your reputation will drop by 10 every day. Senpai will not accept your feelings, and that will result in a game over. Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:Class 3-1 Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Screamer (Persona)